Fate
by Chiakita
Summary: Stephanie and Paul are the same age and are in High School. Stephanie and Paul are best friends and she is in love with him and he doesn't know it. Paul begins to date and Stephanie befriends someone that may make Paul realize he is in love with her too.
1. Chapter 1

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."

Stephanie stumbled her way up the stairs with the loud beat of the music in the background. Now she remembered why she hated parties. Stupid immature kid's drunk and blaring ridiculous music. The only reason she came to these parties was because of her best friend Paul, which at the moment she was stumbling to find. Well stumbling partly because of some drunk kids who passed out on the floor and stairs and the brand new black high heels she just bought and had no idea how to walk in. Stephanie was more of the Tom boy type, the only reason she had bought the stupid heels was to try and impress a stupid boy. Stephanie sighed as she realized how stupid the idea was now.

"Paul" Stephanie called as she finally made it up the stairs. Stephanie kept walking through the hallway when she seen a guy coming out of one the rooms.

"Have you seen Paul?" Stephanie asked realizing it was one of Paul's friends.

"Who?" The boy yelled over the music.

"Paul" Stephanie yelled back as the boy nodded his head.

"He is in the last bedroom on the left" The boy yelled.

"Thanks" Stephanie yelled.

_I'm so going to kill him _thought Stephanie as she made her way down the hallway to the bedroom. When Stephanie approached the door she went to turn the doorknob but stopped when she heard moaning. Stephanie was kind of shocked and didn't really know what to do. She wanted to go home but there was no way she was going to try knocking on the door. Stephanie sighed as she backed away from the door and decided to just head outside to Paul's car, hopefully it wasn't locked.

Stephanie started making her way back down the hallway when she stumbled again and almost fell. _That's it, I'm done with these things _thought Stephanie as she slipped the shoes off and decided to just carry them. It took no time to get back down the stairs and outside to Paul's car. Stephanie pulled open the passenger side door and threw the high heels down in the floorboard and climbed in the seat and slammed the door.

"Stupid boy" Stephanie screamed "stupid, stupid boy."

She shouldn't have been surprised by being ditched by Paul. He did it all the time to her, but every time he did it felt like worse than the last time. It felt like he had a dagger in her heart that he twisted more and more into her heart every time. This time was even worse for her because Paul never talked about having sex with girls around her and she had definitely never heard it, until tonight. Maybe she was just a glutton for punishment. Every time Paul needed or wanted her to do something, she was right there for him. The thing is he never has seen her the way she wants him to see her. She was just Stephanie to him. The girl he could run to when everything was wrong and pour his heart out to and feel better.

"It's time to move on Stephanie" Stephanie whispered to herself "he is never going to fall in love with you."

Stephanie laid her head back on the head rest, slowly breathing in and out to calm down. When she finally started to calm down she wiped away the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Stephanie heard the driver side door open and Paul got into the car and shut the door.

"What happened to you?" Paul asked looking at her.

"Nothing. Just got bored and came to the car" Stephanie replied.

"You sound like you don't feel good" Paul said as he started the engine and put the car in reverse.

"I don't. I have a headache" Stephanie lied as they took down the road.

"Okay then, no radio" Paul said as he looked over at her and smiled. Stephanie just wanted to smack him. Though it was her own fault really, he didn't know the way she felt and when he smiled at her how it made her heart race. Stephanie realized that getting over Paul was going to be harder than what she was realized. She didn't know how she was going to do it.

"So are you just going to sit there all night in silence?" Paul asked.

"Planned on it" Stephanie replied coldly.

"Are you pissed at me or something?"

"_YES!"_ Stephanie screamed in her head.

"No."

"You're being vague. It's not like you. Are you pissed because we stayed longer than what I said we would?" Paul asked confused.

"No. Like I said before I just don't feel good."

"I don't believe you but okay we will just sit in silence on the way home."

He knew her too well; after all they were best friends though. She didn't understand how he could know everything about her but yet couldn't see that she was in love with him. She had been since they were fifteen. She remembered the exact moment she really fell for him.

"_I just don't understand Paul" cried Stephanie as he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. _

_They were sitting on her bed and he was comforting her after her first boyfriend had broken up with her._

"_Boys are jerks, I would know I am one" joked Paul trying to get her to laugh._

"_Jokes are going to help this time Paul; the pain just isn't going to go away that easily."_

"_I know Steph. We are only fifteen though we have a lot to go through. There is a lot of pain and heartache before we actually find what we are looking for. Fifteen is too young to fall in love. That doesn't mean it's never going to happen for you. You will find that perfect someone but it's going to be later in life. Right now we need to be teenagers and have fun, and just because you get your heart broken once don't let that stop you. This is just going to make you stronger, if you let it."_

"_I know but it's just getting through the pain now" replied Stephanie as she lay back on her bed._

"_I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere" said Paul as he lay back her bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. Stephanie snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest and looked up into his eyes._

"_Do you know why he broke up with me?" Stephanie asked._

"_No, I have no idea" Paul replied._

"_He tried to get me to have sex with him and I said no. Then he told me he didn't think things would work out between us because I wasn't satisfying him the way he wanted to be satisfied and I wasn't good enough for him."_

"_He is such a jackass" murmured Paul as his fist clenched. "Steph, there is nothing wrong with saying no if you're not ready. He was wrong; he wasn't good enough for you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and caring. There is so much to you and he was too blind to see" said Paul as he brushed a strand of hair from her face gently and pushed it behind her ear. Then he gently brushed his lips against her forehead._

Stephanie smiled at the memory. The next day when she got to school she seen Brent her ex boyfriend as soon as she walked in and he had mysteriously got a black eye. Stephanie never heard how but she had an instinct it was Paul who had gave it to him. Paul had never really talked to Stephanie in the way he had that night again. He was still sensitive and caring to her problems but never affectionate like he was that night.

Paul pulled into Stephanie's driveway and shut the engine off.

"Steph, we need to talk" said Paul breaking the silence.

"Okay then talk" replied Stephanie nervously.

"Things are about to change, probably dramatically. I just want to warn you now so it doesn't surprise you if it happens."

"What is about to change?"

"Our friendship, life in general."

"Why?" Asked Stephanie feeling tears stinging her eyes.

"I have a girlfriend now, well I have for awhile but now it's more serious. I'm going to be spending more time with her, which is going to change our friendship. Also she doesn't like how much me and you are joined at the hip basically. She is okay with me and you hanging out and talking of course or I wouldn't even date her but she wants me and you to put a little space between us. This isn't a bad idea because we have been inseparable, since we were thirteen. We need new experiences, on our own. I mean you haven't had a boyfriend since we were fifteen. Maybe it's time to get back out there Steph and I don't want to hold you back" Paul explained.

"Are you saying I'm holding you back?" Stephanie asked shocked.

"No, I'm saying maybe we have both kind of held each other back. We stay to ourselves all the time."

"Sounds like the same thing to me" replied Stephanie as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Steph" yelled Paul as he opened the car door and leaned on the side.

"What?" Asked Stephanie turning around, hoping for something. Hoping for some kind of gesture.

"You left your shoes" said Paul with a smile.

"Just keep them, do whatever you want with them" replied Stephanie with hurt in her voice. Stephanie turned around and ran inside to her house and slammed the door as she heard Paul start the engine of his car.

A tear slipped down Stephanie's cheek as she realized this was it. This was her chance and sign that it was time to move on. She just wished he would have removed the dagger from her heart before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews :) I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

"No pleasure, no expressions just an illusion of what should of but wasn't"

Stephanie stared intently at the slim blonde hair girl as she giggled and smacked the sandy blonde haired man on the chest. The girl was obviously better than her; she had all the guy's attention at the table where she sat.

"Damn, you trying to kill your mashed potatoes with your fork or are you just pretending it's her?" Asked the tall black haired guy standing in front of her. Stephanie hadn't realized anyone had walked up to her table or that she had been repeatedly stabbing her mashed potatoes with her fork.

"I'm not sure yet" replied Stephanie with a blank voice.

"Well do you mind if I sit here McMahon?" Asked the black haired boy curiously arching his eyebrow at her.

"What you don't want to sit with your best friend Paul and the all so lovely blonde over there?" Stephanie asked.

"Not really. If I have to hear another thing about what makeup or outfit she's going to wear tomorrow I'm going to shoot myself, or her."

"Sure I don't mind" giggled Stephanie as he sat across from her. Ryder was one of Paul's other best friends. Stephanie and Ryder never really talked though, or were ever really friends. It's not because they hated each other or anything, it's just Ryder was more reserved. Plus Stephanie hadn't really socialized with anyone but Paul.

"If it makes you feel any better she's jealous of you too" said Ryder breaking Stephanie out of her thoughts.

"What?" Asked Stephanie confused.

"Nikki, she is jealous of you too. Why do you think Paul stopped talking and hanging out with you as much?" Ryder asked staring into her eyes.

"I'm not jealous of her" lied Stephanie trying to brush off how she felt.

"Sure. You can fool Paul, but you can't fool anyone else McMahon. It's obvious."

"You don't know me, and it's not jealousy. I'm mad because I feel like I've lost my best friend because of her" lied Stephanie looking down at her tray of food.

"Okay. Looks like you don't want to talk about it, which is fine. I'm not into getting in other's people's business or mushy feelings. I'm just stating that if you are jealous of her then don't worry because she is just as jealous of you" stated Ryder shrugging.

Just hearing that made Stephanie feel a little better. It had been weeks since the night Paul told her they couldn't hang out as much and he kept to his word, which didn't surprise Stephanie. Paul was a man of his word. She had been trying to slowly get over Paul in the past few weeks but it seemed harder every d ay, especially having to see Paul and Nikki together every day. Also she was alone now most of the time and had too much free time to think.

"So McMahon you any good at Math?" Asked Ryder curiously looking at her again.

"I suppose. I'm managing an A" replied Stephanie as Ryder nodded his head. "Why?"

"Well surprise I'm failing Math. Well it's not really a surprise" Ryder chuckled.

"Hmmm… Yeah it's not really a surprise since you ditch half of your classes" replied Stephanie.

"Hey I'm off making a difference in the world."

"By vandalizing walls with graffiti?"

"If I don't do it, who will?" Asked Ryder with a smirk with amusement in his blue eyes. Stephanie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So does this question with Math have a point?" Asked Stephanie.

"Well I know you're on the honor roll and your smart and all. I was wondering if you could tutor me" Ryder asked in a serious tone.

"Why me?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"I know you're not going to ridicule me for asking and if Paul can trust you then so can I" answered Ryder honestly.

"Why do care about your grades all of a sudden?"

"Well there is the senior year field trip that is coming up and I would honestly like to go. Also I don't want to repeat my senior year."

"Okay I'll do it" replied Stephanie. She didn't have anything else to do now that Paul wasn't around and maybe doing something could keep her mind off of things.

"You have to make a deal with me McMahon" said Ryder staring into her eyes with intensity that it felt like he was burning a hole through her.

"What's that?" Asked Stephanie nervously.

"You can't tell anyone that you're tutoring me. I don't want my reputation ruined" stated Ryder.

"You mean you're bad boy reputation?" Asked Stephanie amused as he arched his eyebrow at her. "Don't worry; I won't utter a word to anyone about it."

"Cool. So what time can I come to your place?" Asked Ryder as Stephanie's eyes got wide.

"Why do need to come to my place?"

"To study, I can't do it in public" stated Ryder.

"Oh yeah, well is there anywhere else we can do it?" Asked Stephanie as Ryder started chuckling. "What is so funny?"

"We can do it wherever you want McMahon, but we have to find a place to study" joked Ryder.

"In your dreams" sneered Stephanie as she finally realized what she said and how Ryder took the comment.

"It was a joke, lighten up McMahon. Why can't we just study at your place?"

"Honestly? If I walk into my house with you my parents will grill me with questions and I honestly don't want to deal with that today."

"That's cool. We can go to my place and study. It's no big deal" shrugged Ryder.

"Okay. I guess I will meet you after school at your car" said Stephanie as she grabbed her lunch tray from the table and left.

Ryder picked up his lunch tray a couple of minutes later after Stephanie had left and threw it away. He made his way out of the cafeteria and was almost to his car when he heard his name being called. Ryder turned around to see Paul jogging up to him.

"What was that all about?" Paul asked a little irritated.

"Hey man its nice talking to you too since we haven't in awhile…."

"Cut the bullshit attitude Ryder" said Paul even more irritated.

"What was what all about?" Ryder asked confused.

"You haven't sit with me at lunch in awhile, and today you sit with Stephanie all of sudden. You two aren't even really friends. What is up with that?"

"I can't stand hearing another word about makeup and clothes from your girlfriend. It never was like that before. It used to be us guys with the exception of Stephanie. Stephanie never talked about girly stuff and was never annoying like your girlfriend. So sue me for sitting with Stephanie at lunch today, I just wanted a normal conversation for a change" explained Ryder.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to jump down your throat" apologized Paul feeling guilty. "Everything has changed and when I seen you and Steph talking, it made me want to be over there engaging in the conversation too. I miss hanging out with just you guys sometimes."

"Are you sure that's it?" Asked Ryder with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paul asked.

"Are you sure it was just because you miss talking to us or is because you're jealous because I was talking to Stephanie?"

"Well maybe I was a little jealous you were talking to Stephanie because I really don't get to much anymore. She is my best friend and maybe you will take my place as her best friend, but if you're thinking I'm jealous because of any other reason, you're wrong" explained Paul.

"Okay. I was just making sure and I'm not going to replace you as Stephanie's new best friend so don't worry about it. You need to actually start acting like her best friend again if you want my honest opinion" replied Ryder as Paul felt guilty. Paul knew he hadn't been a good friend lately to Stephanie at all.

"I know. Right now I'm trying to show Nikki that she can trust me and that nothing is going on between me and Steph" explained Paul.

"You don't have to explain to me. I'm not the one you're hurting and it doesn't make up for how much of a bad friend your being right now."

"I deserve that" replied Paul feeling even worse about himself.

"If you want me to sit with you at lunch sometimes then you're going to have to make your girlfriend stop being so annoying" said Ryder with amusement in his voice as Paul smiled.

"She can be pretty annoying" laughed Paul. "She is great though."

"I'll take your word for that" said Ryder sarcastically as Paul shook his head and laughed. Ryder smirked and opened the door to his car.

"Where you going?" Asked Paul curiously.

"I'm going to ditch my next class, I have some productivity to do outside of school at the moment" laughed Ryder as Paul shook his head in disapproval but smiled at his friend. He knew him all too well to judge. Nothing would change Ryder.

"Have fun" laughed Paul as he walked back into school and Ryder peeled out of the school parking lot.

A Couple Of Hours Later…..

The last bell rang as Stephanie made her way out of the classroom and into the hall. It was crowded of course everyone was hyped. It was now the beginning of the weekend. Everyone was excited for a little freedom and partying. Stephanie pushed her way through the crowd and made it to her locker shoving her books into her locker and reaching in and grabbing her Math textbook. Stephanie shoved the textbook into her backpack and zipped it as she looked up the hall where her eyes landed on Paul and Nikki flirting and kissing. Nikki giggled as Paul broke the kiss and swept a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. Stephanie felt another little piece of her heart break as she watched. Stephanie slammed her locker door and walked as fast as she could out of the building. She couldn't take looking at them anymore. Stephanie walked outside of the building feeling better that she got away from the torturous scene; Stephanie looked ahead to the black corvette that Ryder was sitting in. She felt relieved to see him. Ryder knew she was in love with Paul and Ryder hated Nikki half as much as she did. Stephanie definitely felt like she had found a friend who might just understand. Maybe she had someone to confide in after all. Stephanie smiled as walked to his car and opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

"Let the pain and torture begin" groaned Ryder.

"Being around me is that much torture for you?" Asked Stephanie.

"No it's not you, it's the math" laughed Ryder as he started the engine of the car and sped out of the school parking lot.

As soon as they were on the road Ryder lit up a cigarette.

"You smoke?" Asked Stephanie surprised.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't already assume I did" joked Ryder. "Does it bother you?"

"I guess not" replied Stephanie as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"So you've never smoked?" Asked Ryder looking over at her as she shook her head no. "Have you ever drank alcohol or anything?"

"I had a sip of some of my mom's champagne one time when I was fifteen. She seen me and took it away. I was curious but I haven't tried since then" answered Stephanie a little embarrassed. She felt lame all of sudden.

"Really? Miss McMahon is a goody two shoes" joked Ryder "I can't believe you haven't drunk alcohol at the parties Paul dragged you to."

"I guess partying isn't really my scene" replied Stephanie.

"Oh God, you really are a goody two shoes" laughed Ryder.

"Does that mean you can't hang out with me?" Teased Stephanie.

"No we can hang out, just not in front of anyone. I can't have people think I'm turning into a loser" joked Ryder.

"Funny" said Stephanie sarcastically as Ryder smiled and shook his head and flipped his cigarette out the window.

"You really need to chill McMahon and take a joke. You need to loosen up. I'm going to have to get you drunk one time."

"Ah so you're trying to be a bad influence on me?" Joked Stephanie.

"Maybe" smirked Ryder as Stephanie rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later they pulled up to Ryder's house. It was a quiet little neighborhood. Ryder's house was a small little white house. There was a small porch swing on the right side of the porch. It wasn't something Stephanie would picture Ryder living. She didn't really know what she expected Ryder's house to be like originally. Probably something with graffiti on the front of the house.

"You going to just sit here or we going to go inside?" Asked Ryder looking over at her.

"Sorry" said Stephanie as she grabbed her backpack and got out of the car. Ryder started up to the house in front of her as she followed behind. He opened the screen door as they stepped in.

"I'm home" called Ryder as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. "You want something?"

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper" said Stephanie as Ryder grabbed another one.

"How was school?" Asked a soft female voice from what Stephanie assumed to be the living room.

"Same as every other day really" answered Ryder as he went into the living room and Stephanie followed him. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I'm feeling good today" replied the lady sitting on the couch as Ryder smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's good mom, I'm glad you're feeling good. This is my friend Stephanie. Stephanie this is my mom Charlene" introduced Ryder.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" greeted Stephanie with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too dear. I'm so glad to meet one of Ryder's friends" replied Charlene with a sweet smile. Stephanie couldn't help but smile back. The little woman was friendly and very tiny, Stephanie could tell when she seen her that she was very sick.

"Well mom, me and Stephanie are going to go to my room and study. Do you need me to get you anything?" Asked Ryder.

"No sweetie I'm fine for now" replied Charlene.

"We will be in my room then" replied Ryder as he headed down the hallway with Stephanie following closely behind.

Ryder opened the door to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. Stephanie closed the door behind her and sit on the edge of his bed. It was silent for a few moments. Stephanie wanted to break the silence but it was awkward and she didn't know what to say.

"My mom has cancer" said Ryder breaking the silence. "You're the first person to come to my house. It's obvious to see that she's sick."

"I'm sorry" apologized Stephanie.

"I don't bring people over here, not because I'm ashamed or anything. I don't want people feeling pity for me" explained Ryder as Stephanie nodded her head. Ryder was looked at as a bad boy in school. He was always getting detention or suspension; he wanted to look like a hard ass.

"So why did you decide to bring me?" Asked Stephanie curiously.

"We needed a place to study and I knew you wouldn't crack jokes about how I'm not all that much of a hard ass like Paul would."

"I see. So where is your dad? If you don't mind me asking."

"My dad bailed on us when I was ten. I haven't seen him since. I don't really want to" replied Ryder.

"So you're taking care of your mom on your own?" Asked Stephanie.

"Yeah pretty much" replied Ryder. Stephanie then realized that Ryder was having a hard time and maybe he did the things he did to rebel. It looked like he had a lot to take on that he couldn't feel like a normal teenage boy. Behind the tough exterior was actually a sweet guy, who would have known?

"When I told you about wanting to do better in school because I wanted to go on that senior field trip, which was true. I mostly want to do this though because I want my mom to see me graduate while she still has time" explained Ryder.

"Hmmm…it all clicks together now" said Stephanie.

"Yeah just don't tell anyone…"

"Because it will ruin your reputation" finished Stephanie mocking him.

"Exactly" replied Ryder with a laugh.

"Well are you ready to start studying?" Asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, do the best you can to make this look easy for me" joked Ryder as Stephanie brought the Math textbook out.

A Couple Of Hours Later…

Ryder was taking Stephanie home. It was dark out now but it was the worth studying that long for Stephanie at least. It got her mind off of Paul and she had actually had fun. It was actually easy to talk to Ryder, like it used to be for her to talk to Paul. Stephanie was lost in thought as they pulled up to her house.

"Well here you go McMahon, home safely" smirked Ryder.

"I am so shocked" replied Stephanie sarcastically with a smile.

"I actually had fun" replied Ryder.

"Me too" smiled Stephanie.

"So…."

"What?" Asked Stephanie.

"I know you're going through a hard time right now. I just want to say if you need a friend to chill with you have me" answered Ryder with a smile.

"Thanks" replied Stephanie.

"Also there is going to be a small get together at one of my friend's house tomorrow night. If you want to go I could pick you up because you really need to get out instead of mope around."

"I don't…."

"Yes you do" interrupted Ryder as Stephanie sighed.

"Fine. I'll go" replied Stephanie.

"I'll pick up at eight tomorrow night then" smirked Ryder as Stephanie got out of the car. Stephanie started up to her house as Ryder drove away.

"Steph" called a familiar voice. Stephanie turned around not really knowing what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

"You never really stop loving someone. You just learn to live without them."

Stephanie turned around to find Paul staring at her. The dim street lights shining on him. She didn't really know why he was here or what conversation they would have. Stephanie's heart was racing. She was nervous because the last time they had talked he had left her with her heart ripped apart.

"Hey" said Stephanie.

"So you were hanging out with Ryder?" Questioned Paul.

"Yeah we hung out for a little while" replied Stephanie.

"When did that start happening?"

"It actually started today" replied Stephanie frustrated that the conversation was not really going anywhere. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I know what I did was a really dick move. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you Steph. I love you" explained Paul as Stephanie's heart skipped a beat. "You're my best friend, I was supposed to protect you from being hurt, not hurt you."

Stephanie quickly realized that when Paul told her he loved her it wasn't the way she wanted. She felt her mood completely drop.

"I miss you though. I miss my best friend and I don't want to be replaced" confessed Paul.

"Then what are you going to do Paul?" Asked Stephanie with hurt in her eyes. "You can't really be my best friend anymore. We hardly talk anymore."

"I know and I feel really bad about it, I just don't know what to do" said Paul frustrated.

"I can't tell you what to do Paul. All I can do is tell you to do whatever makes you happy. I love you, you're my best friend and all I want is for you to be happy."

"I know. Damn growing up sucks" joked Paul trying to lighten the mood.

"It really does" sighed Stephanie as she sat down on the stairs in front of her porch. Paul made his way over to her and sat down on the steps beside of her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head to his chest.

"I'm really sorry Steph, I hope you can forgive me" apologized Paul.

"Of course. We are best friends, best friend fight but it isn't ever going to stop us from talking to each other again eventually" replied Stephanie even though she was still hurting. She couldn't help but want to be next to him and talk to him even though she knew later it would hurt her even more.

"I'm glad you're not completely pissed off at me" replied Paul with a small smile.

"You better be glad of that" laughed Stephanie.

"Well I have to go. I was on my way to Nikki's and I wanted to stop by and talk for a little while" said Paul standing up.

"So I will see you soon?" Asked Stephanie hopeful.

"Yeah I will see you soon" answered Paul as Stephanie stood up and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

Stephanie then watched as he walked away to his car. She had a feeling that things were going to be get more complicated then what they already are.

"Stephanie" called Linda from the door of their house.

"Yeah, it's me" answered Stephanie as she headed inside to her house.

"Where have you been?" Asked Linda.

"Oh I was helping a friend study" answered Stephanie as she walked in past her mom and closed the door.

"Okay. Next time will you call? I was worried. You are never out this late."

"I will. I'm going to go to bed. I love you" said Stephanie as she kissed Linda on the cheek.

"I love you too" replied Linda as Stephanie walked up stairs to her bedroom. Stephanie smiled a little at her mom. Stephanie realized how lucky she was to have a good mother who was healthy and she would have around for a long time. Seeing Ryder and his situation had really made Stephanie realize how fortunate she was. It also gave her insight to Ryder and who he was and what he was about. Stephanie was also a little excited for the party her and Ryder were going to tomorrow night. She hated parties but for some reason this one seemed like it was going to be different.

The Next Morning…..

Stephanie was eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast when her parents came into the kitchen carrying suitcases and she heard her Brother Shane complaining to them.

"It's only for the weekend Shane" said Vince.

"What is only for the weekend?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Your mother and I are going on a little getaway for the weekend. Your brother is complaining because he wants to go" explained Vince.

"The only place I get to go is school. That's all I ever do anymore and it's stressful and I would like to get away for the weekend. I'm practically an adult now" said Shane as Vince and Stephanie laughed.

"Son it can't be that bad. You don't even take that many classes" replied Vince.

"He just wants to go in hopes for finding a girl who might actually want him. Don't dilute his dream daddy" laughed Stephanie as Vince chuckled too.

"That is not funny or true. I have a lot of girls who like me" replied Shane.

"Shane we will all take a vacation together this summer. For now I need you to stay here and keep your sister company."

"In other words babysit her?" Shane asked.

"No if anyone would be babysitting anyone it would be the other way around. Your sister is more mature than you" Vince joked as Stephanie smiled. It was glad for her to know that her parent's trusted her more than Shane but it also made her realize how lame she was. She was actually glad she was going to a party tonight, if she could sneak past Shane.

"She is little miss perfect" said Shane as he rolled his eyes.

"Vince are you ready?" Linda asked.

"Yes honey. Shane, no parties. Stephanie make sure your brother doesn't have any parties or burn the house down by trying to cook. I left money for takeout" Vince explained.

"Okay daddy" replied Stephanie with a smile as Vince and Linda left.

"Are you going to snitch if I ask three of my guy friends over to watch the game tonight?" Shane asked as Stephanie smiled. She now knew how she was going to be able to go to the party.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't snitch if you don't snitch on me for going out tonight" replied Stephanie.

"Deal" replied Shane. Shane didn't care where she was going, he was too self absorbed and excited for the football game. It was almost too easy.

Later That Evening…

It was almost time for the party and Stephanie was now looking at her reflection in her mirror. She had decided to wear a black spaghetti strapped dress that came just above her knees. It wasn't anything spectacular but she normally didn't wear anything but jeans and a t-shirt. She had also decided to do her makeup; she had decided to wear a brown Smokey eye shadow with black eyeliner and a little bit of peach blush. Stephanie looked in the mirror one last time when her cell phone rang.

"Hello" answered Stephanie.

"Are you ready?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah. Wait how did you get my number?" Stephanie asked.

"I have my ways but anyways I just pulled into your driveway" replied Ryder.

"I will be right there" said Stephanie as she hung up.

Stephanie made her way down the stairs hearing the tv full blast with the football game going on and Shane and his friends yelling at the tv. Shane didn't even notice her leave. She probably didn't even need to let him know that she was going out of the night, but then again he would have probably noticed after awhile.

"Damn McMahon you clean up nice" said Ryder as Stephanie got into the car.

"Thanks" replied Stephanie with a blush. She wasn't used to anyone telling her she looked nice.

"Let's go shall we?" Ryder asked as they pulled out of the driveway and headed to the party.

The party was in full swing when Stephanie and Ryder arrived. The word had got out about the small party and it was now a house full of people.

"Typical" Ryder mumbled.

"What?" Asked Stephanie confused.

"People couldn't keep their mouths shut and it looks like the small party has turned into your usual drunk stupid teenagers" Ryder explained irritated.

"Shit" muttered Stephanie.

"We can go somewhere else if you want" suggested Ryder.

"No it's fine. I've managed through these parties before" replied Stephanie. She didn't feel like going home and moping. Tonight for once she just wanted to act the way a teenager should.

"Let's go then McMahon" said Ryder as he shut off the engine of the car.

Stephanie took a deep breath as she exited the car.

"You act like you're about to go into battle" laughed Ryder as they walked to the house.

"Who knows, we might just be" joked Stephanie.

"Damn. I forgot to bring my gun" replied Ryder as Stephanie looked at him. "It was a joke."

"I knew that" said Stephanie as they walked into the house. The music was blaring and of course half drunk teenagers groping each other and dancing. Ryder grabbed Stephanie's hand which shocked her but then she realized it was to lead her through the mess so they wouldn't get lost from each other. Ryder led her to the kitchen and let go of her hand.

"Do you want something to drink?" Asked Ryder as he picked up a Bud light from the refrigerator.

"You're going to drink?" Stephanie asked.

"It's just one McMahon. Is this how it's going to be all night?" Ryder asked arching his eyebrow at her.

"I'll have one of the strawberry daiquiris" answered Stephanie pointing to the mixed drink on the counter.

"They probably put a lot of alcohol in that. You do know that right?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah" replied Stephanie.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Ryder asked as he laughed and got a plastic cup.

"I'm sure" answered Stephanie as Ryder handed her the plastic cup. Stephanie took a sip of the alcoholic beverage and cringed a little on the inside. Who ever had made it had definitely put a lot of alcohol in it.

"You okay McMahon?" Ryder asked laughing a little at the look on her face.

"It's great" replied Stephanie taking another drink. She wasn't sure if she just lied to Ryder or not. She didn't really know how to judge it. At first she hated it but the more she drank it she could taste the drink mix more. It was definitely growing on her.

"Hey guys" greeted Paul walking into the kitchen. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here."

"What a coincidence. We didn't know you would be here either" answered Ryder as Paul looked over at Stephanie.

"Are you letting her drink?" Paul asked with irritation in his voice.

"She's a big girl Paul. She can make her own decisions. Besides she picked it, I didn't" Ryder replied.

"Really?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"It's fine Paul. He didn't force me to take the drink. I asked for it" Stephanie answered a little irritated at how he was treating Ryder. She had never seen Paul treat Ryder the way he was, she didn't understand why Paul was acting this way.

"Just don't drink too much okay?"

"I won't" Stephanie answered.

"I don't know how long you guys have been here but have you seen Nikki?" Paul asked.

"As a matter of fact I did" said Ryder.

"Where?" Paul asked.

"She was walking the corner not too long ago….."

"I don't have time for jokes or your insults against my girlfriend right now" Paul interrupted.

"We haven't see her Paul" answered Stephanie as Ryder was about to say something else sarcastic.

"Then I will talk to you guys later" replied Paul walking off. Stephanie knew he was pissed.

"What was that about?" Stephanie asked looking over at Ryder.

"He was looking for his girlfriend…"

"Not that" interrupted Stephanie "Why are two down each other's throats?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryder asked as Stephanie stood there looking confused.

"No" answered Stephanie.

"Don't worry, you will figure it out" replied Ryder taking a drink of his beer. "Do you want another glass of that?" Stephanie looked down in her cup and realized it was empty.

"Sure" answered Stephanie dropping the earlier subject because it didn't look like Ryder was going to talk anymore about it. Ryder poured her another cup and handed it to her.

"Do you want go upstairs?" Ryder asked as Stephanie took a drink.

"Why?" Stephanie asked unsure of his intentions.

"Don't worry McMahon" replied Ryder knowing what she was thinking "I just want to get away from all the people who are heading this way." Stephanie looked to the kitchen archway and seen almost a crowd of people heading their way.

"Yeah let's go" answered Stephanie as Ryder grabbed her hand again. Ryder led her through the crowd once again and they started heading up the stairs as Stephanie stumbled a little.

"Woah McMahon, looks like the alcohol is starting to hit you" laughed Ryder as he steadied her. As they were heading up the stairs Ryder caught a glimpse of Paul from the corner of his eye. He was staring at them as Ryder looked over at Paul and smirked. When they reached the top of the stairs Ryder found an empty room. Stephanie followed him in and sat down on the bed as he flipped the light on.

"You okay?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah I'm just feeling a little tipsy" giggled Stephanie as Ryder laughed at her.

"I can tell" said Ryder as he sat down in a chair that was in front of a computer.

"I don't get it" slurred Stephanie.

"What don't you get?" Ryder asked confused.

"Why Paul likes her so much. I don't see anything so great about her" explained Stephanie.

"Ah so you blurt out your feelings when you're tipsy" Ryder joked with a smile.

"I'm being serious" whined Stephanie.

"There isn't anything great about her. The only reason why guy's drool over her is because she is popular and she is easy. I've heard this girl's conversation's before and trust me she isn't making it to college" laughed Ryder.

"Then why does Paul want her?"

"He's a seventeen year old male with raging hormones. I know you probably don't want to believe that he is just with her for that. You hold him up on a pedestal and I really don't understand why" explained Ryder.

"I love him" admitted Stephanie. She wasn't sure why she was telling Ryder this; it was probably the alcohol talking. Besides she knew Ryder knew anyways but this was the first time she was admitting it. "It's a long story but I guess love is blind."

"That it is" replied Ryder.

"It sounds like you have been in my position" said Stephanie.

"Yeah I have. I wasn't always the asshole I am now" replied Ryder with a laugh.

"I'm sorry" Stephanie apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault" replied Ryder. Ryder stared into space as Stephanie sat on the bed not knowing what else to say. She realized this happened a lot around Ryder and it was because she never expected Ryder to open up to her the way he had been.

"Nikki isn't what Paul wants" said Ryder breaking Stephanie out of her thoughts. "He thinks she is but I think he's slowly starting to figure out what he really wants."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

Ryder was about to say something when the door opened.

"Oh there you guys are" said Paul walking into the room.

"I thought you were looking for your girlfriend, not us" said Ryder annoyed.

"I can't find her. I don't know where she went. I think she might have gone home" replied Paul.

"So you think" mumbled Ryder.

"I have to pee" announced Stephanie out of the blue as Ryder chuckled.

"Do you need help getting there?" Ryder asked.

"No I think I can do it" replied Stephanie standing up and feeling a little dizzy.

"Bathroom is down the hall. The very last door on the right" said Ryder as Stephanie exited the room.

"What the hell is this all about?" Paul asked angrily.

"Why you so worried and worked up about it?" Ryder asked.

"She is my best friend…"

"I thought I was too" interrupted Ryder.

"You are. Difference is that Stephanie is an innocent girl and she doesn't need your bad influence" Paul replied.

"I'm not being a bad influence. I'm being her friend."

"Really? Are you sure that is all your trying to be?" Paul asked as Ryder understood what he was trying to indicate.

"So what if I do like her? What's that any of your business? Why do you care?" Ryder asked smirking.

"It is my business. What do you want with her? Just sex? Stephanie isn't that kind of girl" replied Paul.

"I know she isn't. She is different from all the girls. I find Stephanie very intelligent, beautiful, funny and sweet. Is it that hard to believe for you? Do you think that there wouldn't be anyone else that would end up liking her?" Ryder argued. Paul and Ryder were heated and if it came down to a fight it didn't look like either one of them was going to back down.

Stephanie was in the bathroom unaware of what was taking place between Ryder and Paul. Stephanie checked her makeup in the mirror one last time before exited the bathroom. Stephanie walked into the hallway about to head back to the room Ryder and Paul was in until she heard a small familiar giggle in the room across the bathroom. The door was slightly cracked open so Stephanie quietly peeked into the room and found Nikki having sex with someone that wasn't Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys :) I think this chapter is the best chapter so far but I'll let you guys decide. I also put a little of Paul's perspective in this time. Hope you enjoy :)

"There are times when I can't decide whether to see you or not, I want to see you because I miss you but there are times when I don't want to see you because every time I do, the fact that you don't see me the way that I see you hurts me even more."

The cool breeze hit Stephanie out of nowhere and she felt someone's arms around her as she began to shake a little from the cool air.

"Why is she shaking? What did you do to her?" A male voice practically shouted.

"Nothing. She's just cold. Chill out" replied another male voice as she felt something warm cover her.

She had no idea where she was or what was going on. The last thing she could remember was going to the bathroom.

"Steph? Are you okay?" Asked one of the male voices she finally recognized as Paul.

"I'm fine" whispered Stephanie as she opened her eyes and seen Ryder's face inches from her. Ryder was holding her and she felt suddenly awkward. She quickly looked across from her and seen Paul and he wasn't too happy at all.

"You can let her up now. I think she's fine" said Paul clearly upset.

"Yeah she's fine that's why she passed out" replied Ryder sarcastically.

"I passed out?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah you were on your way back I guess and passed out. We found you near the bathroom. I'll remember not to let you drink that much next time" laughed Ryder as Paul became even angrier, clenching his fists at his side.

"Next time? I don't think there will be a next time" replied Paul.

"What? You are going to forbid her from hanging with me?" Ryder asked with a smirk.

"Guys stop fighting, it's really getting on my nerves and I have a headache" said Stephanie as she took in her surroundings. It looked like Ryder had carried her outside and they were sitting on the porch as he held her. There were no chairs outside or porch swing so Stephanie guessed he had just held onto her to make sure she was okay. Suddenly realizing Ryder was still holding onto her the awkward moment came back so she decided to try and get up.

"Are you sure you can stand by yourself?" Ryder asked concerned.

"Yeah just help me" replied Stephanie as Paul came over and gently put his hand on her arm and helped her up too. Just as she stood up everything became dizzy and she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked concerned by her facial expression.

"Yeah I think I'm going to be sick" replied Stephanie covering her mouth feeling nauseous.

"I'm going to take her home and get her in bed" said Paul.

"I can do it, besides she came here with me" replied Ryder.

"I said I'll take her home and get her in bed. I know her family and you don't. What are they going to think with some strange guy taking their daughter up to her room?" Paul asked as Ryder shrugged.

"I guess it would be better for you to take her then" agreed Ryder although he wanted to take her home. He really had wanted to talk to her and make sure she was okay but Paul wasn't going to let him leave with her it was clear. Paul and him might not be on the best terms right now but Paul was his best friend and he didn't want it to end up in a fight.

"Okay then are you ready to go?" Paul asked Stephanie as she nodded her head as the nauseous feeling passed for the time being.

"I'll see you later McMahon" said Ryder as Paul gently grabbed hold of her arm to steady her as they walked.

"Wait. I forgot to give Ryder his jacket back" said Stephanie realizing she still had his jacket draped over her.

"You can give it back to him at school" Paul replied as they kept walking.

Paul helped Stephanie into the car and she immediately rolled down the window after he shut the door. Seconds later Paul was in the car and started the engine as they drove away from the party Stephanie suddenly remembered something.

"Didn't you and Nikki come together?" Stephanie asked looking over at him.

"Yeah but I couldn't find her. I think she might have got too drunk and one of her friends might have driven her home" replied Paul.

"You're not worried about it?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Well yeah but this isn't the first time it's happened. I know she is okay I'll just check with her in the morning" replied Paul with a sigh. Stephanie could tell Paul had something on his mind but she wasn't sure if he would talk to her about it. Usually he would just come out and say it but she didn't feel as close to him anymore.

"Anything on your mind that you want to talk about?" Stephanie asked hoping he would open up to her.

"I just….. I don't know" Paul trailed off lost in his thoughts.

Stephanie remained quite it obviously looked like things had changed just like Paul had said it would.

"I just want to know why you suddenly started hanging out with Ryder" said Paul breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I guess it's because we are both kind of in the same situation. You have stopped hanging out with both us so we just started hanging out with each other and he started talking to me and it just went from there" replied Stephanie, it was half the truth at least.

"Do you like him?" Paul asked.

"Yeah he is cool to hang with" replied Stephanie.

"No I don't mean like as a friend Stephanie" replied Paul as he glanced over at her. The question took her by shock she didn't know how to answer. The only person she liked in that way was sitting in the car with her but he could never know that.

"I've never looked at him as other than a friend" replied Stephanie. "Why?"

"Ryder is a bad influence Stephanie. He is my best friend but I've seen him with girls and I just don't want you getting hurt. He's not someone you should be hanging out with, trust me" replied Paul.

"I think I can make my own judgment on that" argued Stephanie. Stephanie shook her head feeling irritated. Paul made her feel like she should sit around and be miserable and it really got to her. She had never once told him that he shouldn't be with Nikki or hang out with his friends.

"I'm not going to argue with you Steph, just be careful" replied Paul as they spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

When they arrived at Stephanie's house Paul shut the engine off and sighed.

"How am I going to explain this to your parent's?" Paul asked nervously.

"They're not here. They went on a weekend vacation, it's only me and Shane" replied Stephanie.

"That makes things easier" said Paul sighing in relief as they both got out of the car.

"I think I make it by myself" said Stephanie as she started walking up to her house.

"I'm going to make sure, I don't want you passing out again" replied Paul as he followed behind her.

Stephanie turned the doorknob to the front door and opened it. Shane must have noticed she was gone and left it unlocked for her. Once they were inside Paul went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"What's that for?" Stephanie asked.

"This is for in the morning when you wake up with a hangover. Do you have any Tylenol?" Paul asked as they headed upstairs to her room.

"Yeah it's in my bathroom" answered Stephanie.

"You go in and lay down and I'll get it for you" replied Paul as they made it to the top of the stairs and Stephanie headed to her bedroom.

Stephanie slipped off Ryder's jacket and her shoes and grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt to change into to sleep in. After Stephanie changed and crawled into bed Paul came into her bedroom and sat the water and bottle of Tylenol on her nightstand.

"Thanks" said Stephanie as Paul sat down on the bed beside of her.

"That's what best friends are for" replied Paul as he smiled at her.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the night?" Stephanie asked as Paul shrugged.

"I can stay here for a little bit if you want" replied Paul.

"Sure" said Stephanie as Paul took off his shoes and laid down beside her pulling the blanket over them. Stephanie instantly cuddled up to him laying her head on his chest. She didn't know what had come over to just make the move she had did. Maybe it was the alcohol still in her system that made her braver than usual. She hadn't cuddled up to him like that since she was fifteen; she was kind of worried about his reaction but it faded as he put his arm around her. She breathed in his cologne as he laid his head on top of hers and she felt his fingers slowly and gently gliding up and down her lower back. She felt like she was in heaven, he was sending chills up her spine through her whole body that she had never felt before. Stephanie closed her eyes as she started to drift off to sleep feeling as if she had forgotten something important about that night. Whatever it was she wasn't too worried about it at the time being, she was lost in the moment.

Paul sat his keys down on his dresser in his room and pulled his shoes off making his way to his bed. He had just left Stephanie's and even though he felt exhausted he just couldn't sleep. Tonight had not been what he expected and he was still irritated over it. He had expected to spend the night at a party with his girlfriend but instead he ended up spending it with Stephanie. He wasn't arguing about that part, he had missed her. The part that bugged him was that she had been with Ryder. He didn't know if he should thank Ryder because he got to hang out with Stephanie or punch him because he knew Ryder was up to something.

Paul sighed as he lay back on his bed staring at the dark ceiling. There was so much going through his head and he didn't know how to sort it out, he was confused. It wasn't just about Ryder's actions he was confused about either but his own feelings towards Stephanie. How could he ignore it though when every second Ryder was questioning his feelings towards Stephanie? Was he actually jealous? Jealous that Stephanie and Ryder might like each other? He didn't know. He probably wouldn't even be thinking about it if he hadn't of felt what he had felt earlier that night when Stephanie was laying in his arms. The smell of her hair, the softness of her skin drove him crazy, even now just thinking about it. Tonight was the first night he had ever felt something more than just friendship towards her. He felt guilty for even thinking about it and wanting her. She probably wasn't thinking about him at the moment or even felt remotely close to how he felt earlier. "You have a girlfriend" Paul reminded himself trying to shake the thoughts and feelings away. Paul nearly jumped out of his bed as he heard his cell phone ring. He had forgotten about it and really hadn't expected anyone to call at this hour. Paul got up from the bed and grabbed his phone from the dresser and looked at the caller I.D. It was Nikki; he felt disappointment as he realized he was hoping it was Stephanie. He quickly pushed the feeling away as he answered the phone.

"Hey babe" greeted Paul.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I hope you weren't asleep" said Nikki.

"No I just got home" replied Paul as he sat down on his bed.

"Awww. Did you have fun without me?" Nikki whined.

"I looked everywhere for you at the party I couldn't find you so I hung out with some friends" replied Paul running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry baby. Jen thought I was too drunk and pulled me away from the party when I started throwing up. I didn't get the chance to say anything and when I got home I just crashed" explained Nikki.

"It's okay. I assumed that's what happened. I was going to call you in the morning and make sure you were okay. I wanted you to get some rest" replied Paul.

"Well since I'm up and my parents are asleep….why don't you come sneak in and I'll make it up to you?" Nikki asked seductively.

"I would but I'm exhausted and I don't feel like driving anymore tonight" replied Paul.

"Paul…"whined Nikki "you never pass up the chance to sneak in."

"I know but I'm really exhausted. I'll make it up to you okay" Paul promised as he heard her sigh in frustration.

"Fine" Nikki replied as she hung up the phone and he rolled his eyes.

She was a drama queen and usually he would have rushed over to be with her but he didn't want to be with her tonight. The person he wanted to be with tonight was Stephanie. He was sure the feeling would pass, he had to make it. Stephanie and him were only friends and that was the only way she seen him was as a friend and he couldn't complicate that. Besides he wasn't sure if his heart wanted her or his body did, either way it didn't matter right? He just needed to get that idea out of his head and fast.

"Did you have sex with him?" Ryder asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked turning her attention to Ryder shocked.

"Something changed. You're staring a hole through him more than usual" replied Ryder looking across the cafeteria at Paul.

"No nothing happened" said Stephanie as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her lunch tray. The weekend had passed all too quickly for Stephanie. The weekend was supposed to have been more about getting over Paul but she somehow had fallen for him even more, if that was possible. Paul had been right though, she woke up with a hangover. She didn't know if she would ever drink again. She was disappointed when she woke up and he was gone but what else did she expect? She hadn't heard from him since that night either and she was afraid she had scared him with her actions that night.

"Liar" Ryder replied.

"I didn't have sex with him. I was drunk though and I ended up cuddling with him" Stephanie blurted out.

"So that's how he wants to play it" muttered Ryder.

"What?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about" replied Ryder as he took a bite of his burger. They sat in silence for a few moments as Ryder eyed her.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I just….I need to be honest with you about something…."

"Hey guys" Paul interrupted.

"Hey" replied Stephanie shocked that Paul had come over to them.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Paul asked looking at them.

"What about your girlfriend? Won't she get lonely and sad without you there to tell her how pretty she looks today?" Ryder asked sarcastically.

"I think she will survive. She's sitting with her friends today. I think she's upset with me" explained Paul.

"No" Ryder said pretending to be shocked as Paul rolled his eyes.

"You can sit with us" said Stephanie as Paul laid his tray down beside of her and sat down.

"Now if your girlfriend sees you over here sitting by Stephanie she is going to get jealous. She might go bang all the guys on the football team…..oh my bad, she already has" Ryder said with a smirk as Stephanie tried hiding the smile that was forming.

"Ryder now, be nice" replied Stephanie eyeing him.

"That was me being nice" Ryder replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry we can't all be like you Ryder. Trash our GPA's and get criminal records with no hopes of a future and live off mommy for the rest of our lives" Paul shot back as Ryder glared at him.

"You know what Paul, fuck you" replied Ryder angrily as he got up from the table and walked off. Stephanie became defensive and hurt by what Paul said. Ryder's mom was dying; he couldn't live off of his mom because she might not even live one more year. It hurt Stephanie even though it wasn't her mother but she suddenly felt over protective.

"Why did you have to say that?" Stephanie asked tears forming in her eyes.

"He deserved it. He goes around making rude comments all the time, it's about time I said something and put him in his place" replied Paul.

"You didn't have to go that far Paul. You know nothing" replied Stephanie almost in tears as she got up from the table and went after Ryder to make sure he was okay, leaving Paul stunned.

Stephanie knew where to find Ryder it wasn't a hard guess as she exited the building. She saw him in the parking lot pacing back and forth by his car. She watched him kick the side of his car as she got closer.

"Ryder. Are you okay?" Stephanie asked as he kept pacing.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Ryder asked angrily.

"I'm sorry" Stephanie apologized.

"Don't be. Don't feel sorry for me. It's not your fault and you shouldn't be the one apologizing" replied Ryder as he tried keeping his voice calm towards her. Stephanie stood there quite as she watched him pace back and forth. Stephanie leaned against the side of his car at the end waiting for him to calm down. It seemed like ten minutes had passed before he finally started to slow his pacing down.

"There was something I wanted to say before Paul interrupted us earlier" said Ryder as he stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

"Okay. What was it?" Stephanie asked unsure.

"I told you I needed to be honest with you about something. So here goes….the time I've spent with you lately McMahon has really showed me what kind of person you are. I thought I knew you before but I was wrong, I've seen the real Stephanie. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and caring. I've done nothing but think of you lately. You make me laugh and you are the only person who understands me and believes in me and puts up with my snide comments. I like you Stephanie. I like you in a way that Paul doesn't" explained Ryder as Stephanie felt her heart sink.

"I don't know how you feel about me" replied Ryder as he stepped in front of her and cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "But I can give you something Paul can't and won't. If you don't want me to kiss you then tell me."

Stephanie stared into his eyes knowing that it was true. Paul was never going to give her what she wanted because he didn't care about her that way. So why she stop herself from maybe caring about Ryder or anybody else for that matter? It seemed like Ryder did like her and maybe she liked him too and maybe that was why she hung out with him so much. Why should she stop herself from possibly being happy? Ryder leaned closer to her as she closed her eyes and felt their lips met. His lips were soft and warm as he gently kissed her.

In the distance Paul stood watching them furious. He had come out to find Stephanie because he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He knew she had gone looking for Ryder so he knew where to find them. He was even going to apologize to Ryder because he didn't mean to hurt his feelings but now he was pissed. Paul clenched his fists tightly as he headed towards the two with pure hatred on his face.

"Game on" muttered Paul.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter is short guys. It's not my best but I promise next chapter will be better and longer. I hope you guys enjoy :)

One minute Ryder was kissing her and then it all happened quickly. Ryder turned around to meet Paul's fist connecting with his jaw as he stumbled back against the car. Stephanie was actually frightened. She had never seen Paul become violent or had ever seen the look of pure hatred that was on his face.

"PAUL!" Stephanie screamed as he punched Ryder in the stomach causing Ryder to slump to the ground and it didn't look like Paul was going to stop.

"STOP!" Stephanie screamed and finally Paul looked over at her, his expression pained. She wasn't sure why because Ryder didn't even get to hit him. Stephanie shook her head at him in disbelief.

"Don't shake your head at me. What did I tell you about him Stephanie?" Paul asked trying to calm down.

"Oh so that gives you the right to just beat the shit out of him?" Stephanie asked raising her voice. Ryder started laughing and Stephanie looked down at him like he was crazy.

"It has nothing to do with what he told you about me Stephanie" replied Ryder looking at Paul with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you tell her the truth?"

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked tired of trying to understand what Ryder had been saying lately.

"Why don't you tell her Paul?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Paul replied crossing his arms as Ryder laughed.

"Are you too much of a pussy? I'll tell her myself then….."

"Are you begging to get the shit beat out of you even more?" Paul asked taking a step towards him.

"Paul stop, I'm tired of this! Someone tell me what the hell is going on" Stephanie demanded as both pair of eyes fell on her. Paul remained quite.

"Okay this is what is going on, Paul is jealous. That is why he hit me. He likes you Stephanie so there you go" explained Ryder getting up from the ground. Stephanie stood shocked for a moment.

"Is that true Paul?" Stephanie asked as her heart started to beat fast.

"No. I told you the reason Stephanie" Paul replied as turned around and walked off. Stephanie felt tears stinging her eyes as she tried holding them back.

"Such a pussy" Ryder laughed as Stephanie smacked him on the chest.

"Why would you lie to me like that? You know how I feel about him" Stephanie said as some tears slipped down her face. Ryder tried to respond but Stephanie walked away back into the school building leaving Ryder standing there feeling awful that he hurt her.

Stephanie managed to make it through the rest of the school day avoiding Paul and Ryder. At this point she didn't want anything to do with either one of them, especially Ryder. How could he tell her that he liked her and turn around and hurt her like that? It made no sense to Stephanie and now she was thinking that maybe Paul really was right about him and he was just looking out for her. It didn't matter at the moment she just wanted to stop thinking about it.

Stephanie made it to her locker and opened it and was putting her books up when she heard a familiar giggle. She instantly remembered that giggle, loud music, and moaning. Stephanie looked down the hall where from where the giggle came from and seen Nikki. Stephanie dropped her book making a loud noise against the floor. She remembered the important information she felt like she had forgotten before she passed out.

"That's a good way to draw attention" Ryder said as he picked her book off the floor trying to hand it to her. Stephanie just stood there froze in a trance.

"Earth to McMahon" Ryder teased as she finally looked at him and noticed her book. She grabbed the book from his hand and shoved it into her locker.

"What do you want?" Stephanie asked in a hurry.

"I want to apologize and just say that Paul is lying to you Stephanie. I know he is" Ryder answered as Stephanie shut her locker and looked at him.

"I don't know what to believe but it will have to wait. I have to go" replied Stephanie as walked away. Stephanie hurried through the crowd of students making their way out of the building or to their lockers. Stephanie made it outside of the building searching for Paul but it was too late. She saw him driving out of the parking lot with Nikki in his car. That is when realization slapped her in the face. What if Paul didn't believe what she had seen that night? She was highly intoxicated that night and Paul might think she was just trying to cause problems between him and Nikki.

"Why even bother?" Stephanie asked herself, her information was useless.

Meanwhile…..

Paul was struggling with his thoughts and feelings about Stephanie. He never had lied to her before and today he looked at her and did it point blank. He felt guilty and satisfied at the same time. Guilty for lying to Stephanie and satisfied that it made Ryder look like the bad guy.

"Paul" said Nikki breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah babe?" Paul asked glancing over at her as she fidgeted in her seat nervously.

"I think we should take a break for a little while" Nikki blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked shocked.

"I mean we should break up for a while. I really care about you but I just need some time for me right now" explained Nikki. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? No. Shocked? Yeah" Paul replied.

"I'm sorry to just surprise you with this but I've been thinking about it lately. It's getting serious between us and I just need to step back for awhile and take a little breather."

"So you just want to flake on me when it gets serious?" Paul asked a little irritated.

"No. Not at all please don't make an argument out of this. At least I am being honest with you. I'm scared right now and I need some time to myself" explained Nikki.

"I guess I can understand that" replied Paul still shocked.

"It's not like I don't want to be with you. I mean we will eventually be back together, it's not permanent."

"What if it is?" Paul asked glancing over at her.

"It won't be I promise" said Nikki kissing him on the cheek.

Paul didn't know if he should be happy that he could possibly explore his feelings for Stephanie now or be sad that Nikki broke up with him. He did care about Nikki but he knew there was a part of him that cared about Stephanie too. He couldn't deny that any longer. He knew what he had to do.

"So can we be friends for the time being?" Nikki asked as he pulled into her drive way.

"Yeah we can be friends" Paul replied with a smile.

"You're such a great guy Paul" said Nikki leaning over and kissing him on the lips one last time.

"I'll see you later then" said Paul as she got out of the car.

"I'll see you later Paul" replied Nikki shutting the car door.

Paul backed out her driveway and started heading towards a familiar destination, nervous about the outcome.

Stephanie lay back on her bed stretching out. She had just finished her homework and was now thinking about what Ryder had said before she left school earlier. She didn't know if she could believe him or not. He hadn't ever lied to her before though and he trusted her enough to take her to his house. She didn't really see why he would have a reason to lie to her about Paul. Stephanie sighed as she threw a pillow over her face and muffled a scream of frustration. What was she going to do? If Ryder was telling the truth then that meant Ryder and Paul both liked her. She couldn't be with Ryder if that was true; she was in love with Paul. It would unfair to try and be with Ryder anyways, she could only offer half of herself. She had a lot to sort through.

Stephanie was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock her door.

"Come in" called Stephanie as she sat up in her bed.

"Someone is here to see you" said Linda opening the door with a smile.

"Hey" greeted Paul walking into her room.

"Hey" Stephanie greeted back.

"I'll leave you two alone" said Linda as she closed the door.

"Are you pissed at me?" Paul asked.

"A little. I don't understand why you acted the way you did today. You and Ryder fighting constantly is getting to me" replied Stephanie.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was just….when I seen him kiss you it really got to me" explained Paul running his hand through his hair.

"Why? I just don't understand why it got to you" replied Stephanie as Paul came over to the side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"I know Ryder. I think he was just doing it to get to me. He's been making smart ass comments about me liking you."

"Wow. I told him you didn't like me" said Stephanie feeling mad about hearing Ryder trying to start arguments with Paul about her.

"I don't think that is completely true" replied Paul looking at the floor feeling nervous.

"Huh?" Stephanie asked confused.

"After the party Stephanie do you remember what happened?" Paul asked.

"You brought me home" replied Stephanie still confused at what point he was getting to.

"And we cuddled and I felt something" replied Paul looking over at her.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked she didn't know if she was making his words up in her head or if she was dreaming.

"I like you Stephanie. I think I might have for a long time now and I think it's because of Ryder that I finally realized it" explained Paul.

"But you said earlier today…."

"I lied. I was scared to admit it. I was afraid of your reaction and how you feel about me. I understand if you don't feel that way about me but I needed to be honest with you" interrupted Paul.

"I like you too Paul. I have for a long time" admitted Stephanie. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was kind of shocked. She never expected Paul to say the things he just had.

Stephanie looked over at Paul and he was smiling at her. She didn't know what to say it was awkward for her. Stephanie looked down at her bed feeling embarrassed but Paul gently grabbed her chin and brought it up and leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss was nothing like the one with Ryder. Stephanie felt her heart beat speed up as he parted her lips with his tongue and pulled her closer to him. Stephanie was lost in the moment until she realized Paul was dating Nikki. Stephanie broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I won't let you cheat on Nikki. I don't care if she is cheating on you, I just won't be the other woman" replied Stephanie looking at him.

Paul stared at her shocked and then it slowly turned to anger. Then it finally dawned on Stephanie what she had let slip.

"Oh shit" thought Stephanie.


End file.
